Recently, a brushless DC motor is known as an electric motor for an electric blower using a battery as a power source and used in, for example, a stick-type small vacuum cleaner.
Such a brushless DC motor has a configuration in which a rotor forming a plurality of rotary magnetic poles by a permanent magnet is disposed to be rotatable inside a stator forming a fixed magnetic pole.
In such a brushless DC motor, for example, a stator core is divided into a plurality of segments in order to improve workability of a coil or improve assemblability.
At this time, for example, anchor portions are respectively provided at ends of the stator cores formed by winding coils thereon and a resinous bridge portion is molded between the anchor portions so that the structure is connected and integrated with each other and the stator cores are positioned.
However, in this case, since the bridge portion is molded after the coils are wound on the stator cores, there is concern that a thermal load or a mechanical load may be applied to the coil. As a result, reliability is degraded.